God of War II
| accessdate= 2013-10-29 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = PlayStation 2 |Medien = DVD-ROM |CERO=D |ESRB=MA15+ |PEGI=18 |USK=18 |Vorgänger = God of War |Nachfolger = God of War III }} God of War II (jp.: God of War II: Shuuen No Jokyoku) ist ein Hack'n'Slay aus dem Hause SCE Sony Santa Monica Studios und von Sony Computer Entertainment bzw von Capcom (jap. Version) gepublisht. Es ist der zweite Teil der Hauptserie und somit der Vorgänger zu God of War III und der Nachfolger zu God of War. | accessdate= 2013-10-29 }} Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt dem anderer God of War-Games, so kämpft man sich auch hier als der Spartaner Kratos durch die Welt und löst Rätsel. Auch das Aufleveln durch Orbs (v.a. rote), Gorgonenaugen und Phönixfedern ist wieder enthalten. Daneben kann der Spieler auf verschiedene Waffen und auch Items zurückgreifen. Bei den Items sind vor allem die Ikarusflügel und das Goldene Flies erwähnenswert. Die Ikarusflügel erlauben es dem Spieler, über kurze Distanzen hindurch in der Luft zu gleiten, während das Goldene Flies Projektile u.a. Geschosse abprallen lässt. Handlung Kratos ist nach seinem Sieg über Ares der neue Kriegsgott geworden, wird aber nicht von den anderen Göttern des Olymps akzeptiert. Er wird noch immer von Visionen und Alpträumen gequält, als er noch für Ares arbeitete. Die einzige Freude findet er im Befehligen seiner spartanischen Armee im Kampf gegen Griechenland. Athene fleht Kratos an, dem ein Ende zu setzen, indem sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihn nicht länger vor dem Zorn des Olymps beschützen kann und dass sie es war, die ihn zu einem Gott machte. Kratos aber meint, dass er ihr gar nichts schulde und macht sich auf den Weg nach Rhodos, um dort an der Seite seiner Armee zu kämmpfen. Kratos beginnt in der Schlacht als Gott zu kämpfen und zerstört Rhodos. Kurz darauf bemerkt er einen Adler, den er für Athene hält. Der Adler nimmt ihm seine göttlichen Kräfte und Größe und gibt sie dem Koloss von Rhodos, der zum Leben erwacht um Kratos zu töten. Nach dem Konflikt mit dem Metall-Giganten offeriert Zeus Kratos die Klinge des Olymps, die ersterer im Großen Krieg dazu verwendet hat, um die Titanen zu stürzen. Kratos influenziert die Klinge mit seiner Gottheit, wodurch er sterblich wird, den Koloss aber töten kann. Danach ist Kratos lebensgefährlich verwundet, als er von der Hand der Statue fällt. Kratos erkennt, dass er die Klinge des Olymps dazu verwenden muss, um sich zu retten. Als Kratos sich zur Klinge schleppt, erkennt er, dass Zeus der Adler war, der ihn seiner Kraft beraubt hat und kurz darauf stößt der Göttervater die Waffe in Kratos, wodurch dieser stirbt. Als Kratos ewige Verdammnis im Hades droht, wird er von Gaia, der Mutter aller Titanen, gerettet, die ihm eine Allianz vorschlägt. Als die Titanen fielen wurden sie gepeinigt und wollen nun mit Hilfe von Kratos Rache nehmen. Kratos entkommt der Unterwelt und wird von Gaia versteckt, damit er die drei Schwestern des Schicksals finden kann, um so seine Vergangenheit zu ändern. Um die Distanz zu überwinden bekommt er von Gaia Unterstützung in Form des fliegenden Pferdes Pegasus. Kratos und Pegasus fliegen zur Insel der Kreation, werden aber von Greifen und Raben attackiert, die vom Dunklen Reiter unterstützt werden. Dieser schlüpft nun in Pegasus und bringt ihn dazu, in dessen Tod zu stürzen. Kratos tötet den Dunklen Reiter mit dem Speer des Schicksals und kommt auf dem Rücken des Dunklen Greifs zur Insel der Kreation. Als Kratos die Insel erkundet begegnet Kratos den Untertanen Theseus, von welchem er Perseus bekommt, den er ermordet und mit dessen Schutzschild fortfährt. Kratos begegnet auch einem ausgezehrten und verrückten Ikarus, dem er dessen Flügel abnimmt. Kratos landet auf dem Titan Atlas unter der Erde und versucht, sich mit ihm zu verständigen. Zuerst lehnt dieser eine Kooperation ab, erzürnt über die Gefangennahme bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, Kratos kann ihn aber schließlich überreden. Atlas unterstützt Kratos mit neuen Kräften und bringt ihn zurück zur Oberfläche. Zurück zur Oberfläche tötet er den Kraken und erweckt den Phoenix wieder um auf diesem zum Tempel des Schicksals zu fliegen. Als er dort den Thronsaal erreicht, bringt Kratos seine Bitte dar, sein eigenes Schicksal und das von Zeus ändern zu dürfen. Die Schwestern lehnen die Bitte ab und Kratos konfrontiert Lahkesis. Nach einem grausamen Kampf tritt Atropos vor und bringt Kratos in der Zeit bis zu dessen Kampf gegen Ares. Diese plant, dem Leben von Kratos ein Ende zu setzen, indem sie die Klinge des Olymps zerstört, jedoch tritt Kratos in Aktion und besiegt Atropos und reist zurück in die Gegenwart. Dort muss er nun gegen Atropos und Lahkesis zugleich kämpfen. Kratos kann beide Schwestern im Zeitreisespiegel fangen und diesen zerstören, wodurch beide in der Vergangenheit gefangen sind. Lakhesis und Atropos sind besiegt und Kratos will sich nun Clothos annehmen, die am Webstuhl des Schicksals arbeitet, auf welchem die Lebensfäden aller Sterblichen und auch aller Götter gesponnen werden. Kratos tötet schließlich die dritte Schwester des Schicksals und erlangt nun die Kontrolle über den Webstuhl. Er geht zurück zu seinem Tod durch Zeus Hand in Rhodos und gewinnt dort die Klinge des Olymps zurück, wonach ein langer Kampf gegen das Oberhaupt aller Götter ausbricht. Am Ende des Kampfes betäubt Zeus Kratos mit einem Blitz und letzerer kündigt seine Kapitulation an. Als Zeus Kratos töten will, wehrt Kratos den Angriff mit dem Goldenen Flies ab und stößt Kratos in Athenes Klingen. Kratos nimmt nun die Klinge des Olymps und stößt sie in Zeus Brust. Athene besiegt Zeus und sagt, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten will. Der schwer verwundete Zeus will entkommen, und Kratos stürmt mit der Klinge des Olymps auf Zeus zu. Athene wirft sich dazwischen, um so Zeus zu schützen. Sie erzählt mit ihren letzten Atemzügen Kratos vom ewigen Zyklus der Söhne, die ihre Väter töten, wie es bereits Kronos mit Uranus und Zeus mit Kronos getan hat und dass Zeus durch Kratos Tod diesen Zyklus durchbrechen wollte. Also ist Kratos Zeus Sohn und Athene fleht ihn an, von seinen Rachegelüsten abzulassen. Nach einem Moment des Schocks und der Schande knurrt Kratos, dass er keinen Vater hat. Athene stirbt in Kratos Armen und sagt noch, dass alle Götter des Olymps Kratos ablehnen und Zeus beschützen werden, um die Herrschaft des Olymps zu garantieren. Kratos aber sagt, dass er Zeus töten wird und dass jedes Wesen, das sich in seinen Weg stellt, auch sein Ende finden wird. Kratos kehrt zum Webstuhl des Schicksals zurück, als der Raum einstürzt und ein letztes Mal in der Zeit zurückgeht bis hin zum Großen Krieg. Er ruft Gaia an und diese sagt, dass die Titanen ihn bereits erwartet haben. Nun kehren die Titanen in die Gegenwart zurück und machen sich mit Kratos auf dem Weg zum Olymp, um dort Zeus und die anderen Götter zu töten ... Kostüme Der Spieler kann verschiedenste Kostüme freischalten, die auch im Spiel benutzt werden können, ähnlich wie das alternative Kostüm im God of War III. Die verfügbaren Kostüme sind: * Cod of War ** Ein Fisch-Kostüm, daher auch der Name (Cod: dt.: Kabeljau) * Hydra Armor ** Eine Rüstung aus den Schuppen einer Hydra gefertigt * Dark Odyssey ** Ein Kostüm, bei dem Kratos dunkel mit hellen Streifen dargestellt wird (ählich dem toten Kratos-Kostüm. * Athena ** Der Spieler kann das Spiel als die Göttin Athene durchspielen * Hercules ** Spiele als Kratos Halbbruder, mit dessen ungeheurer Kraft * General Kratos ** Ein Generals-Kostüm für Kratos aus dessen Vergangenheit * God Armor ** Eine göttliche Rüstung, die alle Eigenschaftswerte von Kratos verdoppelt Charaktere Freunde & Neutrale ; Kratos Kratos ist der Hauptprotagonist des Spiels. Nach dem Sieg über Ares ist Kratos der neue Kriegsgott, jedoch bebt er vor Zorn über die anderen Götter. Er wendet sich an seine sterbliche Armee Sparts um einen Krieg zu beginnen, der sich über die Städte Griechenlands ausbreiten, was wiederum Zeus und die anderen Götter erzürnt. Er findet heraus, dass er von Zeus betrogen und daraufhin wieder sterblich gemacht wurde. Kratos muss nun zu den Schwestern des Schicksals reisen um Zeus ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. ; Athene Die Göttin der Weisheit, des defensiven Kries und der Industrie und die Deuteragonistin des Spiels. Athene kommt im Spiel nur wenige Male vor, um Kratos zu warnen und auch noch, um Zeus vor Kratos Rache zu beschützen. ; Gaia Die Mutter der Titanen, die zu allen lebendigen Dingen auf der Erde verbunden ist. Mit den anderen Titanen wurde sie im Großen Krieg verbannt. Sie sah Kratos Bedürfnis nach Rache und bot ihm deren Hilfe an, damit sie gemeinsam Zeus und auch den gesamten Olymp stürzen können. Sie ist ferner auch die Erzählerin des Spiels. ; Letzer Spartaner Kratos traf den letzten Spartaner als er aus der Unterwelt empor kroch und bevor er Pegasus traf. Kratos schickt ihn zurück nach Sparta, um die Truppen bereit zu machen. ; Lahkesis Die mittlere und zugleich das Oberhaupt der drei Schwestern des Schicksals. Sie reizt Kratos, indem sie ihm sagt, dass sie diejenige sei, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Titanen im Großen Krieg fielen und dass Kratos die drei erreichte. Sie sagt Kratos weiters, dass dieser fallen wird. ; Atropos Die älteste der drei Schwestern, die in Lahkesis wohnte, bis sie sich abspaltete, um gegen Kratos zu kämpfen. Sie beschwört Kratos, dass dieser sein Schicksal annehmen soll und demonstriert ihm seine Macht, indem sie dessen Schicksal aus God of War ändert. ; Clotho Die jüngste der drei Schwestern, die die Lebensfäden aller Sterblichen, Götter und Titanen spannt. Kratos muss Clotho besiegen, um den Lebensfaden von Zeus zu durchtrennen um ihn so zu töten. ; Zeus Der König des Olymps und der Götter, der die Klinge des Olymps erschuf und der Hauptantagonist des Spiels ist. Er ist auch der Vater von Ares, Athene und Kratos und auch derjenige, der Kratos betrogen hat. Feinde * Rhodos-Soldat ** Sterbliche Krieger der Insel Rhodos * Rhodos-Bogenschütze ** Bogenschützen der Armee von Rhodos * Untote Legionäre ** Bekannte Krieger aus God of War * Unoter Bogenschütze ** Untote Krieger mit einem Bogen ausgerüstet * Verfluchte Legionäre ** Stärkste Version der untoten Krieger aus God of War * Verfluchter Bogenschütze ** Stärkste Version der untoten Bogenschützen * Legionärs-Hauptmann ** Der stärkste Legionärs-Typ, bekannt aus GoW * Hades-Legionäre ** Eine unterschiedliche Version des Legionärs-Hauptmanns * Schicksalsgesandter ** Ein Satyr-ähnlicher Verehrer des Schicksals, die häufigste Gegner-Art im Spiel * Schicksalswächter ** Stärkste Version der Schicksalsgesandten * Hades-Unhold ** Gefährliche weibliche und untote Kriegerinnen, die Feuerbälle erzeugen und umherschleudern können * Verflucht-Gebliebene ** Wiedererweckte Skelette, die nur besiegt werden können, wenn sie komplett zerstört werden * Schicksalskolosse ** Massive Untertanen des Schicksals mit einem Dreschflegel bewaffnet * Hadeskoloss ** Alternative Version der Schicksalskolosse * Gespenster Athens ** Untote Abscheulichkeiten, die bereits aus God of War bekannt sind * Gespenster von Asphodel ** Stärkere Version der Gespenster Athens * Satyr ** Mächtige Krieger mit einem Stab bewaffnet, ebenfalls aus GoW bekannt * Satyr-Champion ** Stärkste Version des normalen Satyrs * Beast Lord ** Kleine aber gefährliche, satyrähnliche Diener des Schicksals, welcher Zyklopen beschwören und auch kontrollieren kann * Barbaren-Söldner ** Untote Barbaren * Hohepriester des Schicksals ** Ein Zauberer, der sich teleportiern, Gegner beschwören und Kratos Magie absaugen kann * Harpie ** Standard-Harpie, bekannt aus GoW * Verfluchte Harpie ** Stärkste Version der Standard-Harpie * Hades-Harpie ** In Flammen stehende Harpie * Nymphe ** Kleine fliegende Gegner, die in Bienenstöcken leben * Hades-Nymphe ** Explodierende Version der Nymphe * Minotauren-Grunzer ** Standard-Minotaurus, bekannt auf GoW * Erebus-Minotaurus ** Minotaurus von Eis umhüllt * Hades-Minotaurus ** Fette Minotauren, anders als alle seine Verwandten * Titanen-Minotaurus ** Kratos stärkster Gegner auf der Insel der Kreation. Ein antikes, steinernes Biest. * Zyklopen-Tyrann ** Unbewaffnete Zyklopen * Zyklopen-Berserker ** Zyklopen mit einem Baumstamm bewaffnet * Zyklopen-Rohling ** Zyklopen mit einem gigantsichen Kieferknochen * Gorgon ** Standard-Gorgone, bekannt aus GoW * Gorgonen-Assassine ** Gefährlichere Version des Standard-Gorgonen * Gorgonen-Königin ** Stärkster Gorgonen-Typ im Spiel * Wüstensirene ** Singende Gegner, bekannt aus GoW * Sirenen-Witwe ** Sirenen der Insel der Kreation * Wilder Zerberus ** Zerberus, der am mittleren Kopf Hörner hat * Maulwurf-Zerberus ** Stärkste Version des wilden Zerberus * Zerberus-Brüter ** Ein Zerberus, der Samen ausspucken und somit weitere Zerberusse erzeugen kann * tollwütiger Hund ** Monströse Hunde, die die Insel der Kreation bewachen * Zerberus-Samen ** Samen, die zu Zerberussen werden * Wilder Bär ** Aggressive Kreaturen, die auf der Insel der Kreation leben * Greif ** Gigantische Kreaturen, die die Gewässer um die Insel bewachen * Greif-Reiter ** Der Reiter der Greife * Raben ** Einzigartige und gigantische Vögel, die Kratos während seiner Reise auf Pegasus tötet. ; Koloss von Rhodos Der erste Boss im Spiel. Er wird von Zeus mit Kratos Kraft erweckt. Schließlich besiegt Kratos ihn von Innen heraus mit der Klinge des Olymps. ; Dunkler Reiter Ein Krieger, der einen Dunklen Greif reitet. Er ist mit dem Speer des Schicksals bewaffnet und bewacht die Insel der Kreation. Kratos besiegt ihn im Flug mit dessen eigene Waffe. ; Theseus Ein griechischer Held, der mit einem zweischneidigen Speer bewaffnet ist, Eiskristalle beschwören und Minotauren einfrieren kann. Er dient den Schwestern des Schicksals als Pferdemeister zum höheren Ruhme Zeus und hütet außerdem den Schlüssel zu den Kapellen auf der Rückseite der Rossställe der Zeit. Kratos offeriert Theseus Leben im Austausch für den Schlüssel. Theseus aber fordert Kratos heraus, wer der größte Krieger in Griechenland ist. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf ersticht Kratos Theseus mit dessen eigenem Speer und hämmert eine schwere Holztür gegen dessen Kopf. ; Barbaren-König Der Barbaren-König ist einer der Charaktere aus dem ersten Spiel und derjenige, der Kratos dazu bringt, mit Ares einen Pakt zu schließen. Dieses Wesen ist einst von Kratos enthauptet worden, ist aber unsterblich und dient nun den Schwestern. ; Maulwurfs-Zerberus Ein schwarzer und dreiköpfiger Höllenhund, der stark ist und Feuer speien kann. Kratos findet heraus, dass dieser Iason, den Anführer der Argonauten, gefressen hat und mit ihm auch das Goldene Flies. Kratos ersticht zuerst zwei Köpfe und tötet das Biest schließlich aus dem Inneren heraus und erwirbt das Goldene Flies. ; Euryale Medusas unsterbliche Schwester, die jedoch ein viel größerer und schwererer Gorgone. Sie will für den Tod unzähliger Gorgonen und auch ihrer Schwester an Kratos Rache nehmen und preist die Schwestern des Schicksals, weil sie Kratos zu ihrem Tempel gelockt haben. ; Perseus Ein griechischer Held, der auf seiner eigenen Suche nach den Schwestern des Schicksals ist, um seine Geliebte, Andromeda, von den Toten zu erwecken. Perseus benutzt den Helm des Hades, welcher ihn unsichtbar macht, eine Steinschleuder, ein Schwert und einen Abwehr-Schild, welche er allesamt von diversen Göttern hat. Kratos zerstört zuerst ein magisches Item nach dem anderen und tötet ihn schließlich. ; Ikarus Kratos begegnet einem gealterten Ikarus vor der Großen Kluft, der offensichtlich seinen Verstand verloren hat. Kratos nimmt ihm im Kampf seine Flügel ab, wodurch Kratos nun gleiten kann und Ikarus in seinen Tod stürzt. ; Letzter Spartaner In einem dunklen Raum muss Kratos gegen einen unbekannten Gegner kämpfen. Kratos erfährt, als dieser stark verwundet ist, dass der Gegner Kratos zweiter General in der spartanischen Armee war. ; Kraken Nach dem Kampf gegen den Letzten Spartaner erscheint dieser Gegner. Kratos Kampfgeist aber hat ihn verlassen. Kratos aber erlangt kurz vor seiner Vernichtung seinen Kampfgeist durch Gaia in Gestalt seiner Frau, wonach Kratos ihn tötet. ; Schwestern des Schicksals Dies sind drei Schwestern, die die Lebens- bzw Schicksalsfäden aller Sterblichen und Götter spinnen. Die Beschreibung der Charaktere ist bereits oben. ; Zeus Der Göttervater der Olymps, weitere Beschreibung steht oben. Waffen, Relikte, Magie } |title = Waffen |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Athenes Klingen |group2 = Barbaren-Hammer |group3 = Speer des Schicksals |group4 = Klinge des Olymps |list1 = Magische Klingen, die Kratos von der Göttin Athene erhalten hat. Sie haben die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie die Chaos-Klingen, welche Kratos von Ares weggenommen wurden. |list2 = Eine starke aber langsame Waffe, die ursprünglich vom Barbaren-König getragen wurde. Kratos kann mit diesem Hammer starken Nahkampf ausführen und ganze Legionen von Seelen beschwören. |list3 = Die Waffe, die ursprünglich vom Dunklen Reiter getragen wurde. Neben dem Stabkampf kann Kratos auch noch spitze Projektile auf seine Gegner abfeuern. |list4 = Ein göttliches Schwert, welches so stark ist, dass Zeus im Großen Krieg die Titanen damit schlagen konnte. Es kann auch andere Götter verletzen beziehungsweise sogar töten. Die Waffe kann auch durch Erfahrung aufgelevelt werden. }} } |title = Magie |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Poseidons Wut |group2 = Typhons Fluch |group3 = Cronos Fluch |group4 = Euryales Kopf |group5 = Atlas' Beben |list1 = Ein Zauber aus dem ersten God of War. Zuerst verwendet Kratos es auf der Insel Rhodos, verliert ihn aber durch den Verlust seiner göttlichen Kräfte. |list2 = Ein magischer Bogen und eine pfeilähnliche Waffe, mit denen Kratos schnelle Windstöße abfeuern kann. |list3 = Eine Attacke, die Elektrizität nutzt, um mehrere Ziele mit Blitzen zu treffen. Bei größeren Leveln dauert er länger an und produziert am Ende auch eine Explosion. |list4 = Der abgetrennte Kopf Euryales, mit welchem Gegner in Stein verwandelt werden können, auch Gorgonen. |list5 = Eine großflächige Attacke, in der Kratos starke Erdbeben und Geröll erzeugen kann. }} } |title = Relikte |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Poseidons Dreizack |group2 = Rache der Titanen |group3 = Amulett des Schicksals |group4 = Goldenes Flies |group5 = Ikarusflügel |group6 = Schädel eines Kriegers |group7 = Schlüssel des Schafs |list1 = Ein bekanntes Relikt aus dem ersten God of War, mit dem er tauchen, schwimmen und unter Wasser atmen kann. |list2 = Die Kraft von Prometheus, die der Rache der Götter ähnelt. Dies kann nur nach vollständiger Füllung einer bestimmen Anzeige aktiviert werden. Bei der Aktivierung werden Kratos Angriffs- und Verteidigungsstärke temporär erhöht. |list3 = Dies erlaubt Kratos, wenn er in der Nähe einer Statue des Schicksals ist, die Zeit zu verlangsamen. |list4 = Das legendäre Flies, mit welchem Angriffe abgewehrt beziehungsweise auf die Angreifer zurückgeworfen werden können. |list5 = Die Flügel des Ikarus, mit denen Kratos über kurze Distanzen fliegen kann. |list6 = Ein Schädel, der als Schlüssel verwendet wird |list7 = Ein Schafshorn, der als Schlüssel verwendet wird }} Editionen } |title = Editionen |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Nordamerikanische NTSC-Version |group2 = Europäische/Australische PAL-Version |list1 = Inhalt: * Disc 1 * Spiel God of War II * Disc 2 ** Game-Development ** Produktionstagebuch |list2 = right|200px Inhalt: * Single-Disc Standard-Edition oder * Two-Disc Special Edition ** unterschiedliches Box-Art ** Bonus-DVD It also includes different box art, a bonus DVD, as well as the PAL version of the game }} Bilder GodOfWarII-CoverPS2US.png|US-PS2-Cover GodOfWarII-CoverPS2AU.png|AU-PS2-Cover GodOfWarII-Screenshot01.png Videos thumb|center|300px|Gameplay-Video Links Externe Links * Offizielle Website (US) * Offizielle Twitter-Präsenz * Offizielle FaceBook-Präsenz * [http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/God_of_War_II God of War II im God of War-Wiki] Quellen Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Hack 'n' Slay Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment Kategorie:Capcom